Lonesome Lovers
by MizoreShun
Summary: Kurosaki Makoto and Namikawa Rensuke are living lonely lives with no one to love. But will one encounter at a café and soccer field change all of that forever? Namikawa x Kurosaki, IE GO timeline [One-shot for Carina Nebula, happy birthday!]


**Author Note: **

**Well, here's my new story! First off, I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my good friend Hinano-kun, otherwise known as Carina Nebula! You've been a great friend and I can't wait to start writing Shasta Daisy with you!**

**This is a crack pairing, Namikawa Rensuke x Kurosaki Makoto, Hinano-kun, we both love the ship so here's my little gift to you :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO**

* * *

Kurosaki silently poked at his food that had been placed in front of him. He had to admit that he was severely saddened at the fact that he wasn't in a relationship with someone, unlike everyone else. His teammates all seemed happy together, and yet he had no one. The teen sighed heavily, glancing around the small café. It wasn't much, but it made him feel a bit better anytime he came.

Today was a bit different though, he felt ill because of the thoughts that were currently taunting him in his head. The half-eaten red velvet cake in front of him was just sitting on a porcelain plate, taunting him to just take another bite, but the more he thought about relationships, the more sick he felt.

Kurosaki messed with the straw in his cup of tea, a bored yet thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

* * *

Namikawa Rensuke silently walked down the sidewalk, messing with his yellow arm band in the process. Today was horrible, having to see multiple love confessions at his school. He hated seeing others happy while he wasn't. Oh how the captain wished he had someone to love as well, but he knew that life wasn't a fairytale that would suddenly grant him with someone.

He spotted a small café in the corner of his vision, and turned towards it. Now that he thought about it, maybe somewhere to sit down and think would be nice. A café seemed just right at the moment, places like those were peaceful and had a nice aroma when you walked inside.

Namikawa smiled slightly to himself, a good feeling fluttering in his heart as he walked over to the café and placed a hand on the door handle. Once he opened the door he was introduced to a nice sight and smell of a simple coffee and pastry shop. No one was in there accept for a couple employees and...one customer. Namikawa could've sworn that he'd seen the person somewhere before.

'_Wait a sec...that's the captain of Seidouzan!_' A light bulb flickered on in his head as he came to the realization, and he began to walk over, eyes lighting up a bit more in interest.

* * *

Upon hearing footsteps nearing him, Kurosaki perked up slightly. A white and red soccer jersey came into view, and he tipped his head to the side. He never knew that anyone else ever came here this late. He was a bit shocked when the sounds of footsteps stopped, right beside him. Kurosaki glanced upward, spotting someone he'd never thought he'd see, especially right beside him.

"Namikawa Rensuke...?" Kurosaki trailed off, blinking in surprise and confusion. Namikawa shrugged his shoulders lightly, staring at Kurosaki for a moment before sitting in the seat across from the latter. He'd never really talked with the boy before, and figured that now would probably be the best chance.

"What are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked, dark crimson eyes softening in delight at the fact that he now had someone to talk to.

Namikawa rested his chin on the palms of his hands, elbows placed on the table."I have no where better to go right now. Just finished some things at Kaiou." Came the rather simple reply.

Kurosaki nodded once, a bit shocked by the question Namikawa asked right after;

"Kurosaki Makoto, captain of Seidouzan, right?"

He sighed, eyes closing momentarily."Yeah, I am."

Namikawa eventually allowed his cheek to rest on one of his hands."Nice to actually talk with you for a change, I guess. You're quite popular these days." He spoke up, slightly interested in the new conversation.

Kurosaki felt a small smile form on his face, and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks."Ah, it's nice to finally talk with you as well. I've heard a lot about you."

It was now Namikawa's turn to blush."I-Is that so?" He asked, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

'_Did I just stutter?!_' He asked himself in his head.

Kurosaki laughed softly, a sparkle of amusement flashing in his eyes."Yeah, the one and only captain of Kaiou Academy, the king of the seas." He teased.

Namikawa began to laugh with the captain of Seidouzan, scratching the back of his head in slight embarassement.

"Hey, would you like to go practice somewhere with me?"

"This late? A bit daring since the lights are off, huh?

"Well, that's me, the daring captain of Kaiou."

Kurosaki felt a small grin form on his face as stood up along with Namikawa, faces nearly touching in the process. His smile immediately faded and he blushed again.

"E-er...sorry." Namikawa blinked once, before backing away and walking with the brunette out the door of the café.

* * *

The setting sun's rays flooded over the town, and the duo was now outside, walking down the road to a soccer field for some night training. The air gradually became colder, along with the crickets beginning to sing in the mossy green bushes that lined the cement sidewalks.

Kurosaki breathed in the chilly air, not noticing how close together he and Namikawa were walking. He hadn't really bothered to realize that he wasn't necessarily close with anyone, this sudden change was actually enjoyable. The brunette turned his gaze to Namikawa, who had looked at him at the same time. The duo quickly glanced away from each other. A blush appeared on Kurosaki's cheeks, a lighter one on Namikawa's. They were engulfed in yet another awkward silence, leaving Kurosaki occasionally fidgeting.

Namikawa quietly swallowed the small lump in his throat, before sighing as they reached the soccer field. He stopped for a moment, taking in the scenery. He unconsciously glanced at Kurosaki, brown eyes shining slightly. He had to admit the shorter boy beside him looked quite nice under the setting sun-wait a moment what on earth was he thinking?! Namikawa turned his gaze away, frowning. It wasn't like he was a homosexual...right? But, at the same time he felt really lonely, and wasn't necessarily interested in girls. Seeing his teammates together as couples had made him jealous, just like Kurosaki.

Kurosaki picked up a soccer ball."So what would you like to practice?" He smiled a little at Namikawa. The latter blushed a bit at the smile, but quickly replied."How about stealing the ball? It's something we can do with two people." He suggested with a small nod.

Kurosaki agreed and soon they were both practicing together. Namikawa's foot slid after the ball that Kurosaki currently had in his hold, both in a seemingly tense battle. Both of their styles of play were fairly different from each other's, and it made things interesting. This training went on for about half an hour, both were soon dripping in sweat and red from the harsh breathing and non-stop duels for the ball.

Kurosaki eventually tripped, falling onto his back with a small gasp. Namikawa, only paying attention to the ball, didn't realize Kurosaki had tripped and ended up tripping as well because of the shorter boy's outstretched leg.

* * *

Namikawa slowly opened his eyes, panting heavily in exhaustion. He froze, eyes widening. His current position was very..._awkward_. He had landed on top of Kurosaki, but was held up by his hands and knees. Kurosaki on the other hand, had his head tilted to the side, hands resting upon Namikawa's chest, he'd most likely placed them there earlier in an attempt to stop the latter's fall. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned in slight pain, before turning his gaze to Namikawa, who was staring down at him.

Both were silent for a few moments, until Namikawa slowly found himself leaning down. Kurosaki closed his eyes again, just waiting for it to happen. Their lips slowly connected in a small, gentle kiss. It didn't last long, but they both enjoyed it.

Namikawa sat back up, turning away with a dark red blush on his cheeks. Kurosaki slowly sat up as well, sitting beside Namikawa and leaning into him. Upon feeling the taller male's arm wrap around him, he relaxed. They both watched the stars for a while, exchanging small talk while staring at the stars in the bright night sky.

Kurosaki smiled lightly, closing his eyes once more. He was happy that he finally had someone that cared about him. Maybe that lonely feeling would finally stop pestering his heart, and he could now enjoy his time with Namikawa.

* * *

**Hinano-kun, I do hope you enjoyed the small one-shot! Happy birthday once again! **

**Please review if you enjoyed the story!**

**- Shina Takumi**


End file.
